Galletas
by Matryoshkah
Summary: El objetivo de Hinata era simple: quería hacer galletitas horneadas para sus amigos, aprovechando que era su día libre. No obstante, la tarea se le vio complicada cuando Neji y Hanabi entraron a la cocina. —Nee-san, ¿Qué haces? —Ese fue el principio del fin para las galletitas. Hyûga incest. NejiHina.


¡Hola!

Cómo le prometí a ciertos lectores que comentaron mi otro fic de esta misma pareja, aquí está, un nuevo Hyûga incest hecho con mucho cariño, para ustedes. Es menos lemonoso que el anterior, pero de igual forma les dejará una sensación dulce en el paladar, en lo personal me encantó. Descubrí con esto que también poseo cierta curiosidad hacia el trio Hyûga incest: NejiHinaHana, así que tengo pensado hacer uno para la próxima ocación.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico, pero esta vez no tuve oportunidad de conseguir beta.

* * *

**Galletas**

.

Mezclar masa para hacer galletitas era una tarea relativamente sencilla, pero había ciertas situaciones que dificultaban incluso una tarea tan fácil con esa. Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando los dos intrusos se aventuraron a invadir su territorio. Quizás ella no era la más fuerte de los tres cuando se trataba de una batalla, pero en el ámbito culinario podía darles tres patadas en el culo a su primo y hermana menor.

El objetivo de Hinata era simple: quería hacer galletitas horneadas para sus amigos, aprovechando que era su día libre. No obstante, la tarea se le vio complicada cuando Neji y Hanabi entraron a la cocina, discutiendo, como siempre. No es que a Hinata le molestase sus presencias, es que prefería estar sola cuando de cocinar se trataba. La cocina era un arte para la heredera, y necesitaba extrema concentración para lograr el sabor indicado.

Neji, mirando discretamente lo que hacía su prima, simulaba buscar algo en el frigorífico. Hanabi fue un poco más directa.

—Nee-san, ¿Qué haces? —se le guindó por la espalda a su hermana, logrando que por poco ambas cayeran al suelo.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan… —protestó la pelinegra, ligeramente molesta— ya sabes… preparo galletas.

La conocía, a Hanabi, y sabía lo que significaba esa mirada brillante que acababa de colocar.

—Nee-san, ¿puedo ayudar?

Hinata intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas para oponerse a que Hanabi pusiese un dedo sobre su comida, pero no era tan cruel como para enfrentar esa cara de gatito desamparado en medio de la lluvia que ponía su hermana. Se sintió impotente al no poder darle una patada en el trasero y sacarla de su territorio, Hinata era incapaz siquiera de negar con la cabeza para salvar sus galletitas. Se dejaba doblegar muy fácilmente.

No había transcurrido un minuto cuando Hanabi ya había confundido el azúcar con la sal. Eso había significado una catástrofe para Hinata, quería llorar.

—Oh —emitió Neji fingiendo indiferencia, asomándose entre los hombros de sus dos primas—, yo también quiero ayudar.

Ese fue el principio del fin para las galletitas. No es que Neji hubiese puesto cara de gatito como Hanabi, es que a él no le hacía falta ese gesto. Sólo con dedicarle a Hinata una mirada perspicaz, era capaz de subyugarla por completo. Casi nadie se resistía a la sensualidad de Neji, él estaba consciente de ello y utilizaba esa cualidad a su favor.

Segundos después el castaño agregó perejil a la masa, simplemente porque en su momento le pareció interesante intentar algo diferente. Atrás le siguió Hanabi, añadiendo a la masa una seguidilla de especias que terminaron por cambiar el color tradicional de la masa para galletas.

Hinata se alejó, devastada. No soportó ver tanta crueldad en lo que, hace un momento, era su deliciosa creación. Estaba dispuesta a salir huyendo de allí pero notó que Hanabi acababa de tomar algo de la alacena, un frasco, uno muy valioso para Hinata. Era un jarabe especial que sólo se encontraba en una aldea distante, y era condenadamente delicioso. Hinata trató de arrebatarle aquel tesoro a su hermana antes de que se le ocurriese verterlo por completo a la masa inservible que yacía frente a ellas. Ambas forcejearon por un momento delante la mirada tediosa de Neji, quien esperaba que ocurriese algo interesante de toda aquella batalla entre hermanas.

Pronto los deseos de Neji se hicieron realidad, el frasco se destapó y el jarabe calló encima de Hinata.

—Ahí está —doblegó Hanabi risueña, cruzándose de brazos—, mira el resultado de tu egoísmo.

A la Hyûga menor le había caído un poco de aquel jarabe cerca de la boca, lo probó y permaneció un momento callada, degustando su sabor. De pronto percató que era exquisito. Aquel jarabe era malditamente exquisito hasta el punto de volverla loca.

Hinata, quien había caído al suelo luego del forcejeo, estuvo a punto de reprochar la aptitud de su hermana pero permaneció estática al ver que ésta se montaba encima de su abdomen, y sin ninguna vacilación, comenzaba a lamerla. Sí, a lamerla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tanto Neji como Hinata se mantuvieron en silencio, sin perder ningún detalle en la inesperada aptitud de Hanabi. Aquel jarabe era tan delicioso, pero tan delicioso, que desperdiciar la porción que había caído encima de Hinata era un delito, por ello Hanabi se apresuró en salvar lo que podía. Lamió la mejilla, el cuello y un poco más abajo, con lentitud para saborear debidamente. Ella no lo hacía en son de concupiscencia, pero para los dos mayores era imposible no ver en sus actos cierta perversión.

—¿Tan delicioso es ese jarabe? —curioseó Neji, sonriendo con evidente perversión. La situación era lo suficientemente interesante como para captar la completa atención del prodigioso Hyûga. Ver a sus dos primitas en aquella posición no sólo le excitaba hasta niveles insospechados, sino que le provocaba acercarse y colaborar a la causa. Pero Hanabi tenía cara de atacar a todo aquel que se aproximara a su botín.

—Es exquisito —susurró la castaña con una hilera de baba rodando por su mejilla—, jamás había probado algo semejante.

Hinata no podía estar más roja, sentir la lengua de su hermana recorriendo cada trozo de su cuello le provocaba un ardor sublime, tanto así que le hacía soltar gemidos involuntarios de placer. Se sintió sucia al reparar en ello, pero las lamidas de su hermana se sentían demasiado bien, en el sentido libidinoso de la palabra, no quería que se detuviera. Lo peor de todo era que la fija mirada de su primo, lejos de avergonzarla, le excitaba aún más.

Y lo último que haría Neji era dejar de mirar el show, de todas maneras la erección que tomaba forma entre sus pantalones no culminaría si dejaba de mirar.

—Te faltó ahí, Hanabi-sama —el castaño señaló los pechos de Hinata. Hanabi no había lamido esa parte ya que el jarabe sabía mejor si era degustado directamente de la piel, pero al ver que había acabado con la mayor parte, decidió lamer lo que quedaba encima de la ropa.

—H-Hanabi-chan… —gimió Hinata al sentir el leve mordisco que su hermana le había propiciado en uno de sus pechos, por encima de la ropa—, b-basta.

Hanabi cesó lo que podía considerar un desayuno, y lamió sus labios mientras observaba la linda imagen de su hermana debajo de ella, toda roja y excitada.

Luego de eso, Hanabi retomó la elaboración de las galletitas que había dejado a medias. La Hyûga menor continuaba preparando la masa como si nada extraño hubiese sucedido minutos atrás. En lo que cabía de su mentalidad, la jovencita aun contaba con cierta inocencia, a diferencia de los otros dos.

Hanabi quedó sola en la cocina ya que Hinata y Neji habían tenido que ausentarse.

—Olvidé hacer algo importante —se excusó Neji, mirando con complicidad a la mayor de sus primas, y acercándosele disimuladamente para susurrarle al oído—. No tardes, y lleva el jarabe.

No pasaron menos de cinco minutos cuando una Hinata bastante inquieta decidió salir de la cocina con lo que quedaba de jarabe.

—Y-ya vuelvo, voy al baño… —indicó, marchándose tan deprisa como lo había hecho su primo.

—Está bien —asintió Hanabi indiferentemente—. Cuando vuelvan ya estarán listas las galletas.

La cosa fue que Neji y Hinata no volvieron sino después de dos horas, bañados y perfumados.

Los planes de Hinata habían resultado completamente distintos a los que tenía en mente, sin embargo no podía decir que su día de descanso había estado mal del todo, a pesar de que su hermana la obligó a probar sus 'sabrosas' galletas, que sabían repugnantes, pero las tragó por obligación ya que no tenía el corazón para romper los sentimientos de Hanabi, al menos no como Neji:

—Es lo más asqueroso que he probado en mi vida —comento, después de regurgitar las galletas de su prima—. Las de Hinata-sama son mucho mejor. —sincero y punzante como él solo.

Pero al menos Hinata había logrado hallar un importante descubrimiento ese día: Tanto a Neji como a Hanabi les resultaba delicioso lamer de su piel el jarabe de chocolate con avellanas, por esa razón, debía comprarlo más seguido.

Fin.


End file.
